


"I Don't Love You"

by Tavu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavu/pseuds/Tavu
Summary: So with Zayn looking at Harry right now, Harry just imitates a smile and whispers, "But I'm not the one you're in love with, you know."And Zayn nods. He looks away from Harry, almost like he owes Harry something, maybe his love.





	"I Don't Love You"

"Zayn comeon!" Harry laughs.

"Okay okay, jeez, I'm trying. You need to be patient here." Zayn smirks back and tries again,

"Hey, I think, um...I love you. Yeah, will you like.-"

"Seriously? That's how you're gonna do this? I _um_.. I _umm_..." Harry mocks him.

"I'm nervous okay. So shut the fuck up!" Zayn punches Harry's shoulder.

"Okay, look at me and try again. You can do it comeon pretty boy." Harry smiles.

"Ugh! Why's this so difficult Harry?" Zayn scrubs his face with his hands.

"It's so simple with you! I mean I would just say I fucking love you, kiss the fuck out of you, we'd laugh at some dumb shit you'd say-"  
Harry fake gasps at that. But Zayn continues.

"And then I'd take you to the ice cream parlour and buy you your favourite mint and chocolate flavor and then I won't get any for myself and then sneak little licks from your ice cream. We'd hold hands on the road, I'd kiss you, in the cold, with your nose cold and red and rub my nose against yours. Then I'd cuddle with you and _Wow_! It's always so easy with you _Harry_! So easy! _Natural_." Zayn huffs and looks at Harry.

Harry's sure his ears have turned pink at the corners and his face red at Zayn's words. Harry curses the butterflies fluttering inside him, this is not the time. It's _nothing_. Zayn doesn't mean those things.

Harry clenches his fist at his sides, because he isn't sure if he can stop himself from reaching out and kissing Zayn right there, anymore.

And it's so unfair, Harry thinks. That Zayn can say all of this to Harry and then go and cuddle with Perrie like it's nothing, while Harry tosses and turns at night.

It's so unfair that Zayn will easily slide his hand around Harry's waist, slip two fingers beneath his shirt and brush his fingers against Harry's hipbone, and smile at a joke Niall makes, while Harry can't even pretend to listen to them, with how fast his blood rushes.

It's so unfair that Zayn will sometimes hold Harry's hand and unconsciously brush his thumb on his knuckles, in a slow rhythm, with a smile on his face, and the next moment he'll have his hand on Perrie's waist with a frown on his face.

It's so unfair that Zayn looks at Harry sometimes and Harry thinks, _this is it,_ Zayn wants him too, but then Zayn will frown deeper and go for a smoke.

Harry was going mad at first, because it was exhausting, thinking of every thing Zayn did, it drove Harry insane.

So Harry's stopped thinking about it. He refuses to.

But Harry can't not have Zayn near him all the time. He craves it, although he knows there's a solid promise of nothing here, it's like jumping into deep waters with no ends and directions to follow, but he does anyway, just because it's Zayn.

So with Zayn looking at Harry right now, Harry just imitates a smile and whispers, "But I'm not the one you're in love with, you know."

And Zayn nods. He looks away from Harry, almost like he owes Harry something, maybe his love.

"You could be." Zayn whispers.

And _fuck_ Zayn, because nothing, absolutely no resolve in this world can stop the vigorous flutters in Harry's stomach. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyouuuu for reading. Tell me what you think( cause I'm a lonely person lol) 😂


End file.
